Quero ser somente eu mesmo
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Narrando uma manhã algum tempo depois do casamento de Neji e Tenten. Minha primeira NejiTen. Curtinha e fofa.


As grossas gotas de chuva escorriam pelo vidro da janela

As grossas gotas de chuva escorriam pelo vidro da janela. Aquela era primeira coisa que via toda vez que acordava naquela época do verão. A água que se chocava com o chão do lado de fora se dividia em várias pequenas e cristalinas gotículas de água. E eram essas gotículas que entravam com a força do vento pelas frestas da casa e dá um cheiro acolhedor e calmante para aquela casa. Os pássaros temiam sair de suas tocas com medo de se molharem e alguns se abrigaram dentro da mansão. Esses agora exploravam a mesma procurando por insetos que também se esconderam da chuva. Cada um deles era recebido com um sorriso doce e gentil vindo da mais nova integrante do clã Hyuuga. Quando entravam, não sentiam medo daquela pessoa sorridente. Pelo contrário, algo os fazia querer se aproximar. E quando se aproximavam, a morena os dava alguns grãos de alpiste. Ela não estava com frio, e tampouco com sono naquela manhã. Sempre acordava cedo demais para o sol nascer e tarde demais para voltar para a cama. Suas vestimentas se resumiam inteiramente a uma camisola longa, de mangas compridas e brancas com um leve short de dormir por baixo. Estava em uma área do clã em que seria difícil se molhar, mesmo sendo um lugar aberto. Isso se deve ao ambiente ser facilmente comparado a qualquer outro cômodo, apesar de ter somente a metade do chão e do teto que normalmente deveria ter. Olhou pro céu contemplando aquelas nuvens frondosas e fechadas que lhe traziam aquele cheiro agradável de umidade no ar. Seus joelhos sentiam o frio do chão desaparecer aos poucos em contraste com a temperatura de seu corpo. Em manhãs chuvosas como aquela sempre a sua temperatura normal parecia maior a fim de protegê-la do frio. Não precisava daquilo. Aos poucos ouviu um som fraco de passos em sua direção. Não havia olhado quem era, pois só ele sabia que ela gostava de estar ali dando de comer para os canários e as andorinhas. Só ele sabia o quanto ela adorava ouvir o som da chuva sobre o chão. Ele se ajoelhou atrás dela e abraçou-a por trás. O calor do corpo dele a fez fechar os olhos no desejo de apreciá-lo até o ultimo instante. Neji sentia-se embriagado pelo cheiro natural de folhas de cacaueiro que ela tinha. Aliás, ela estava em um momento em que somente ele poderia vê-la. Não permitia que mais ninguém visse seus cabelos soltos. Ela sabia que ele gostava quando ela os soltava. Era um dos momentos raros que só poderiam ser vividos pelos dois. Para mais ninguém ela soltava seus coques. Seus cabelos estavam sempre presos e por causa disso, quando soltos, tomavam uma forma levemente ondulada. Tal forma lembrava-o o quanto ela se assemelhava ao gosto doce de um chocolate. Todas as vezes que ele cruzava seu olhar com o dela ele mergulhava num mar de cacau. Nunca admitiu isso, mas não precisava. Ela já sabia até mesmo o que ele não sabia sobre si mesmo. Então um pássaro travesso pousou no ombro dela e, como se sentisse ciúmes, começou a bicar de leve os braços do moreno. Ele o espantou com uma das mãos e se levantou. Andou e ficou de frente para ela. Até aquele momento nenhum deles havia falado. Ela foi a primeira a se pronunciar, dando ao ambiente a graça da sua voz. Voz tão bela quanto à dos pássaros que testemunham seu amor pelo dono dos orbes perolados.

- Bom dia, Neji-kun.

Ele nunca admitiu, mas uma de suas maiores felicidades era ouvi-la chamar por seu nome. Era agradável. Para ambos aquilo era a prova que um precisava que o outro existisse. Só e puramente para que pudessem chamar por seus nomes. Ela sempre chamava pelo nome dele quando acordavam. Aquilo era, para ele, a promessa de um dia maravilhoso. Amava tanto aquele sentimento que já não sabia viver sem ele. Tornou-se a droga mais viciante. A mais potente. Sentiu medo mesmo quando acordou de manhã e não a viu do seu lado dividindo sua cama. E, por um instante, pensou na hipótese de Tenten ser somente um sonho gostoso que teve. E que nunca houvesse existido nenhuma Tenten em lugar nenhum. Ele sabia que era falsa a hipótese, mas não teria certeza até que ouvisse ela chamando seu nome. Isso sempre o fazia se sentir querido e desejado.

-Bom dia, Tenten.

Aquela voz grave e arrastada entrou nos ouvidos dela como água no solo. Era incrivelmente gratificante saber que ele estaria lá ao lado dela sempre que ela precisasse. Para ela, um dos seus maiores tesouros era quando podia ouvir aquela voz chamá-la. Poderia chamar a qualquer outra pessoa, mas ele escolheu chamá-la. Nunca entendeu ao certo por que. Mas ele a havia escolhido. Por esse motivo era somente ela que ele chamaria todas as manhãs assim que acordasse.

Ele não havia perdido tempo mudando suas vestimentas, queria muito vê-la. Devido a isso sua testa estava desprovida de qualquer faixa que cobrisse o selo. O selo que o fazia um pássaro na gaiola. Felizmente Tenten era a chave pra a gaiola. Ela o tornou livre. Era somente para ela que ele mostrava seu lado carinhoso e tenro. Essa face de Neji várias pessoas acharam que tinha morrido. Mesmo sua prima, um de seus entes mais queridos, não era capaz de retirar a mascara que cobria essa face. Ao lado de Tenten ele podia ser somente o Neji. Somente ele. Não seria um Hyuuga. Poderia agir ao seu bel prazer sem se preocupar com a tão estimada honra do clã. Por mais que ele tentasse esconder essa face, Tenten era a única capaz de desmascará-la. E só ele permitia que ela o fizesse. Suas vestimentas não passavam de uma simples roupa de dormir fina e leve. O frio da manhã o fazia querer o calor do corpo dela. Ele a abraçou e com uma das mãos começou a brincar com os cabelos da morena. Ela não demonstrou resistência alguma. Estava acostumada àqueles gestos repentinos de carinho que o moreno lhe oferecia. Ela então pos suas mãos sobre as costas quentes dele e suspirou fundo, como se quisesse trocar cada partícula de ar de seus pulmões somente para respirar aquele aroma natural e próprio dele. Era assim que eles eram: somente "ele" e "ela". Então eles se separaram lentamente e fitaram um ao outro em busca de qualquer detalhe daquela fisionomia que desconhecessem. Ela ergueu levemente o pescoço e depositou um beijo macio sobre o selo. Mais um motivo para ele não por aquela bandagem áspera sobre o mesmo. Aquilo também era uma parte dele. Uma parte que estaria com ele até o fim de sua vida. Ela era uma das únicas pessoas que o aceitavam de corpo e alma pelo que ele era. Tudo o que ele era sem a alcunha de Hyuuga. Ele gostava de ser somente Neji. Ela adorava ainda mais por ser só ela quem ele deixava conhecer o verdadeiro Neji.

As nuvens do céu se abriram e levaram consigo as gotas da chuva. O sol, maravilhado com tal sentimento, banhou de luz toda aquela terra. Ao sentir o delicado calor do sol sobre suas penas, os pássaros se fizeram felizes e cantaram. Para melhor contemplar aquela beleza que era o sol e seu maravilhoso crepúsculo, os pássaros alçaram vôo. O casal se separou para observar aquelas aves voando banhadas de luz e suas penas frouxas caindo. Uma das penas caiu próxima ao casal e Neji a pegou.

- Sabe, Tenten, eu te amo por você me fazer sentir fora da gaiola.

Disse isso olhando para seus olhos com a pena branca em frente ao seu rosto. Ela não pode conter o sorriso ao ouvir a declaração. Se lhe era tão gratificante ouvi-lo chamar seu nome, era um sonho realizado ele lhe oferecer declarações como aquela. Suas bochechas se esquentaram e ela pode sentir-se rubra. Ele também estava rubro, já que quase nunca se declarava daquela forma. Na verdade, essa foi a primeira vez que ele se declarou mesmo depois que se casaram. Agora ela já carrega dentro de si um pedaço dele. Mal podia esperar para conhecer a criança símbolo do elo que eles criaram um com o outro. O pequeno que tornaria em um só aqueles dois.


End file.
